


Being a Roommate with a Half-Demon

by CurlyBookWriter94



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied/Reference of Domestic Violence, Kagome Knows That Demons Exists But Not Hanyos, Murder, Mystery, Slow Burn, Smut, Suspense, i will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27869126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyBookWriter94/pseuds/CurlyBookWriter94
Summary: All she wanted was a new beginning at her dream city of Tokyo. She didn't think that she'll meet a hot headed hanyo (apparently those exist) & be his roommate. She also didn't think that both of their pasts would collide and haunt them both in ways they even they couldn't imagine. SLOWBURN! AU!
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inuyasha/Kikyo, Miroku/Sango(Inuyasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my brand new story!!  
> I have been working on this for a bit, I got a least three chapters hand written :)  
> WARNING: This story will contain mentions of domestic violence and mentions of r*pe.. so please don’t read if you are uncomfortable!  
> Disclaimer: I do not now Inuyasha, only the plot :)

Roommate Wanted  
Single male looking for a roommate, rent is $800 a month. Must be okay with me working nights and returning early mornings. Must know how to clean and cook for yourself. Also, you must be okay with me being a half-breed.

Kagome Higurashi leaned back on the chair that she was sitting on, her finger pressing lightly on the mouse pad on her laptop, chewing her lower lip thoughtfully as she reread the Craigslist ad that she had stumbled upon earlier. 

The ad was quite interesting to her because she’s been looking for a place of her own for quite sometime now ever since she had moved to her dream city of Tokyo. However, it would’ve been harder on her if she lived by herself so she decided to scroll through this website Craigslist in hopes that someone would post an ad about wanting a roommate. Sure enough, she found an ad within minutes of her search. 

“What did he mean by half-breed?” She wondered out loud, wondering why he would put that on his ad. She doesn’t understand what could it mean. She never heard of that term before. 

She shrugged her shoulder as she continued to scroll down the roommate ad, trying to find some sort of phone number but instead all she could find was an email that was attached to the bottom of the ad. 

Kagome sighed heavily underneath her breath, turning around to look over her shoulder at her medium size hotel room, thinking long and hard about what she should do. She stared at her half unmade bed, her belongings that she managed to get were laying on the foot of the bed. It has only been a couple of months since she started staying at this hotel. Meaning it’s been a couple of months since she had escaped. 

Escaped.

The young raven haired woman still feels like she was on edge, wondering each and everyday if he’ll somehow come back and find, forcing her to come back to him, or worse. 

Her whole body started to shiver violently at the thought, trying to remind herself over and over that he’s in jail and won’t be able to see the light of day again after what he had put her through. All that mattered now is that she’s safe, she’s alive, she’s in the city of her dreams and was finally starting over for the better. 

Kagome closed her mahogany eyes as she took several long deep breath through her nose to calm herself down at the thought of starting over. “Your safe,” she whispered quietly, wrapping her arms tightly around herself. “He’s not here. He’s in jail. You. Are. Safe Kagome.” 

She sighed in relief when her shivers had finally settled down and glanced at the ad once more, debating if she should respond to it and send this Inuyasha guy a email.  
She knew from the email that was attached to the ad the person’s name was Inuyasha. However, there was no mention of a last name. 

Kagome noticed a date that Inuyasha had wanted the person to move in by, smiling when she saw that it’s near the time range for when she starts her new job as a full time medical records specialist at Tokyo University Hospital. She laughed at the fate and about the opportunity that’s sitting in front of her like Kami knew that they were looking out for her. 

Her small fingers drummed lightly on the mouse pad, trying to do the math inside her head. The email specifically stated that the person that’s interested should have the first month’s rent. Kagome should have plenty of money that she had stashed away in her savings account. Just enough for the first month’s rent and she’ll be starting her new job soon after! 

Again, she strongly believes that Kami’s looking after her. 

“Alright,” Kagome muttered, clicking the reply button at the top of the email before she changes her mind. “Let’s do it!” She smiled warmly at the screen, pursing her lip while she typed out a response, hoping that he would respond soon and quick after she had pressed the send button above the screen. 

It was the sound of a loud bleeping noise that was coming from a phone that sat laying face down on a small black night stand that awoke a sleeping silver haired hanyo from his sleep. 

One of his ears that sit on top of his head flickered at the sound, making one of his golden eyes open up slightly when the annoying sound made that bleeping noise again, telling him that there’s a email that needs to be open. 

“Could’ve swore I put that damn thing on fucking silent.” He muttered groggily, reaching over with a clawed hand to grab his phone, wondering who had sent him a email. 

He moaned when he had checked the time on the screen and muttered out a few curses underneath his breath when he saw that the time had read 5:30PM, not even close enough for him to be up which would be around eight before his club that open opens at 9:00PM. 

He used an elbow to prop himself up on his bed, lifting an eyebrow with interest when the email had caught his eye. 

It seems like it was a response to his roommate ad that he had posted from about a week ago from that website Craigslist, a website that his long time friend Miroku had talked to him about one day. You could literally post any type of ad you want. No questions asked. 

“Huh, someone’s actually interested?”

He used a clawed finger to click on the email so he could fully read the message, cocking his head to the side which made his long mane of silver hair cascade down over his shoulder. 

Hi Inuyasha!  
My name is Kagome, and I’m sending out this email in regards to your roommate ad that I saw on Craigslist! I am highly interested in being your roommate! And I can definitely give you the first month’s rent right away! Please respond as soon as you can!!

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the email, slightly taken aback that someone’s actually interested in being his roommate after he had read it several times to make sure that he was reading it correctly. 

He growled lowly, thinking that it has to be some sort of trick. There’s no way that someone would be willing to live with someone that was a disgusting half breed like him. He made it specifically clear that whoever responds to the ad had to be okay with him being a hanyo and couldn’t believe that someone actually responded. 

Again, it had to be a trick. 

Inuyasha hummed when he looked back at the email, wondering if this *Kagome* person was a human woman or a demon, frowning when he couldn’t find any description of her in the message. Should he even respond to her? 

Inuyasha placed his phone back down on the night stand and stood up from his bed, yawning loudly as he stretched out his arms above his head, making his muscles pop from the tension from sleep. He grabbed a random shirt that was laying randomly on the floor to slip over his head and made his way over towards the kitchen.

“Might as well make some dinner.” He said quietly, turning on the stove and went underneath a cabinet to grab a small pot so that way he could make a quick bowl of ramen noodles. 

After his ramen was done cooking, he made his way back to his room and sat down on his bed, using a pair of chopsticks to scoop up his delicious noodles that he loves so much into his mouth. 

It took him about eight bites before he finally place the empty bowl on his nightstand, burping after the last noodle went down his throat, sighing when he side glanced at his phone that’s next to the bowl. 

It has been a full week since he had made that ad about wanting to find a roommate. Truth to be told, he honestly didn’t think that someone would actually respond to it or even be interested. He was actually going to delete it once he had woken up. However, it could really help him out, especially since the recent events that had happened this past month. 

Inuyasha snarled angrily when he thought back of a heated argument that had transpired between him and his elder half brother Sesshomaru. He still couldn’t believe that he had cut him off completely! All because he didn’t want to join him and the stupid corporate lifestyle by working at their dad’s company as Sesshomaru’s right hand man. 

Inuyasha had never saw himself working at Taisho’s Inc. He had always dream of having something of his own without his last name being attached to it. Thank Kami he had managed to open up a club using what he had left in savings, thanking Kami again that it’s actually doing quite well despite being a new night scene. 

Even so, a roommate could really help him keep his lights on and indoors. 

“Damn it,” he huffed out, reaching over to grab his phone and clicked on the email to send out a quick response before turning off his phone completely so he could shower and get dress for the evening, getting mentally prepared for work in hopes for another packed night. 

“Thank Kami its fucking Friday.” He said out loud while he was washing off the suds of soap from his body. “Hopefully she’ll actually show up.”

Kagome,  
If you are truly interested in being my roommate, I need to meet you before we can make final arrangements. Meet me at Club Tessaiga at 11:00PM. Don’t be late.  
~Inuyasha


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo Kagome’s about to meet some interesting people :)   
> Also, I own nothing from Inuyasha:/

Kagome loved walking around Tokyo. She loves walking at night and trying out different restaurants that’s near her hotel. She remembered being scared and timid when she had first arrived to her city of her dreams.   
This city was largely different than from her hometown Utashinai she realizes but the more she explores, the more she’s falling in love with it. 

She knows that there are some people that hates walking around in a big city but if she was truly honest with herself, she actually doesn’t mind walking, especially by herself. When she first got here she immediately walked around for hours searching for jobs to make more money in hopes to move out of that stuffy little room. She was thrilled when she had walked into Tokyo University Hospital to apply for any position and they immediately called her the next day for an interview. 

She leaned her head back in awe as she looked at the bright lights of signs that was for restaurants and clubs. She worried her lower lip as she reached back into her back pocket to pull out her phone to make sure that her GPS was leading her in the right direction of Club Tessaiga, trying to figure out why he wanted to meet there. “I’m about one minute out.” She muttered quietly to herself, putting her phone back into her pocket. 

Kagome sighed as she looked down at her outfit, wondering if it screams club appeal. Its not much in her eyes because it was a simple dark red sleeveless shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with black flats. She decided last minute before leaving to have her black hair in a side braid that falls on her right shoulder. 

She hummed as she resumes walking along the street, being careful not to bump into anyone accidentally and made sure to leave herself some room so no one would bump into her as well. 

Kagome quirked an eyebrow with interest when she hears a vibration noise of music that’s not too far from where she was currently located. The more she walked the more louder it became and she beamed excitedly when she saw Club Tessaiga in bright flashing lights with its doors wide open, causing the music to become louder now that she’s literally nearby it. 

She slowly walked inside the club, worrying her lip nervously as she looked around her surroundings. She let her brown eyes scan around the club and at the medium packed dance floor, noticing about a dozen or so young adults dancing around her and chatting happily among themselves mostly about the club itself. 

Kagome passed by a group of young women as she made her way over towards the bar that was across from the dance floor, over hearing them making comments about the club while dancing to the latest Lady Gaga song. 

“This club’s pretty interesting don’t you think, Amaya?” A fiery red head asked one of her friends, giggling as she walked over towards her dark haired friend, throwing an arm around her shoulders. “And I also hear that the owner is pretty hot.”

“Really Aoi, is that all you think about?” The woman named Amaya said, scoffing at her friend. “I do admit,” she started, trailing off as she nodded her head towards the music. “the music is actually not that bad and the drinks are decent. However..” she trailed off once more, leaning closer to her friend. “I hear that the owner is you know..”

Kagome watched as the woman named Aoi roll her eyes at her friend Amaya and giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “As long as his dick’s big, that part doesn’t matter to me!”

Kagome blushed in embarrassment when she had overheard her statement about a male body part. She cleared her throat and sighed in relief when she had finally made it to the bar. She hummed as she sat down at one of the empty bar stools and checked the time on her phone after digging it out from her back pocket and smiled at the time. “Exactly on time.” 

If Kagome was honest with herself, she never thought she would be in a club of all places and this is the first time ever at being in one despite being only twenty-six years old. Her whole body started to shiver with excitement, turning around in her stool to watch others dance to the latest Selena Gomez song. Even though she’s not really a dancer herself, she can actually picture herself coming back here next time. 

“What can I get ya?”

Kagome turned her stool back around to see a beautiful tanned skin bartender with long silver hair and warm purple eyes smiling warmly at her while she mixed a drink with a mixer. “Also, welcome to Club Tessaiga! I’m Shiori!”

Kagome immediately returned her smile right away at her kind, sweet voice. “That’s a pretty name! I’m Kagome!”

Shiori beamed at her and smiled widely. “Lovely name! Have you been to CT before?” She asked curiously, cocking her head to the side with high interest, walking away for a brief moment to hand a customer their drink that she had just made for them and returned seconds later. 

Kagome shook her head at her. “Nope and to be honest with you,” she looked around, checking to make sure that there wasn’t anyone near them in fear of being overheard. She leaned forward to get close to the silver bartender. “This is my first time at a club.” She whispered, avoiding Shiori’s shocked purple gaze.

“That’s nothing to be ashamed about! There’s a lot of people like that! Very common I assure you, Kagome!” Shiori told her softly, trying to reassure her that it was very common that there’s a lot of people like Kagome who has never been to a club before. Shiori was not a club goer herself until she had started working at Club Tessaiga. So she could completely understand as to what she was saying. She hummed thoughtfully. “Just make sure that you don’t come alone next time, okay?”

Kagome nodded in understanding, making a mental note to make sure to bring someone with her if she had plans to come back to the club, wondering if she’ll even make any friends once she starts her new job soon. “I understand! I’m actually meeting someone here. I saw an ad for a roommate on Craigslist and he told me to meet him here.” She quickly pulled out her phone to check the time and rolled her eyes as she placed the phone on the counter. “Unfortunately, he’s not here yet.”

Shiori glared at the raven haired woman in front of her and placed a hand onto her hip, tapping it with her finger in frustration. “Kagome! Why would you do that?! People are crazy these days! That was highly reckless!” 

Kagome bowed her head in shame and started to twiddle her fingers together underneath her nervously when she realized that she hadn’t thought about that. She was just so desperate to get out of that stuffy hotel room that she didn’t even use her stupid brain at the possibility that this Inuyasha person could be a serial killer or heck.. a rapist or anything evil like that. What if he was and his plan was to kill her or worse?

“Earth to Kagomeeeee.”

Kagome shook her head to get out of her thoughts, looking up at the purple eyed bartender who raised an eyebrow in concern. “You looked like you were deep in thought there.”

Kagome giggled nervously at her as she rubbed the back of her neck, sighing deeply. “I actually haven’t thought about that. Silly me! What if he’s a serial killer?!” 

Shiori studied her as she hummed thoughtfully, placing a manicured nail underneath her chin. She could definitely tell that she was nervous about potentially meeting a serial killer and wants to do everything that she could think of in that moment to make sure that wasn’t happening. “Well, maybe I can help? I’ve grew up in Tokyo, maybe I might know this person?”

“Oh! His name is—“

“Shiori! Stop flirting with the wench and get moving! Two more people just arrived and is waiting for your ass to serve them drinks!”

Both woman looked up in surprise when they saw a very tall man(well he’s taller than Kagome herself that’s for sure! She’s only 5’2!) walking over towards them. Kagome could tell that he was muscular, that polo shirt that he was wearing barely hides it. Her brown eyes widen in shock at how long his silver mane of hair was. She chewed lowly at her lip when she glanced sideways at Shiori, wondering if the two could be related somehow. She blinked in surprise when she turned back around to study him some more, her eyes widening again when she spotted two cute little dog ears that was sitting on top of his head proudly, something that she just have to get used to now that she lives in the most diverse city of Japan. 

He’s a demon. There’s no mistaking it. 

That was what the women were talking about while Kagome was walking by them earlier as she made her way over to the bar. 

It doesn’t bother Kagome not one bit. She was raised better than that thanks to her mother and grandpa. Hell, her family owned a shrine for crying out loud! Despite living in a small city before moving here, Kagome remembers seeing demons walking around. It’s rare yes, especially where she had lived, but she does know that they exist and she also knows that there’s more coming out of hiding seemingly because it is the 21st century and they shouldn’t have to hide anymore. In fact, there were several laws that had passed that would allow them to find work without facing any discrimination. However, there’s more that needs to be done and she knows this as well. 

Kagome gasped when she noticed him narrowing his eyes at her and she realized when she looked at them briefly before looking away they were an amber color, shining so brightly despite the semi darkness of the club. 

“Oh! I’ll be right back Kagome! Don’t go anywhere!” 

“Keh,” she heard him mutter, walking away and watched him disappearing into the crowd of dancers. 

Kagome sighed heavily when she looked over to watch Shiori mixed a couple of tequilas for a couple of men that was near the same age as her, sighing when she thought about those cute ears and having this sudden urge to wonder what it would feel like touching them, knowing that will never happen. 

She also wonders who was he and why he was ordering the sweet bartender around and talking to her like that. Was he a co-worker also? Maybe that’s why he was doing that to Shiori. 

Kagome huffed loudly when she had turned over her phone that was laying on the counter to check the time on the screen, frowning deeply when she read that it was a little after 11:20PM, wondering where this Inuyasha person could be at, knowing that it was his idea to meet at a club in the first place after all. 

“Just where the heck is he?” She wonders out loudly, leaning her chin forward on the back of her hand, praying that he didn’t stood her up. 

“Here ya go!”

Kagome looked up to see that Shiori had returned, sporting a huge smile on her face when she had slide down a pink drink towards her direction, making her raise an eyebrow at her, causing Shiroi to shrug her shoulder at her. “You looked like a strawberry margarita type.” She commented, giggling at her. 

“I am actually. Thank you, Shiori,” Kagome said, picking up the strawberry that was sitting on top of the glass, popping it into her mouth, moaning at the sweet taste as it went down to her esophagus. “Who was that earlier? Is he the owner or something?”

Shiroi blinked her purple eyes at her in confusion, trying to figure out as to what she was talking about before it had dawned on her seconds later. “Oh him? Yea, he’s the owner. He actually opened this place up not too long ago and it’s already booming! Why? Got the hots for him?” She asked as she wiggled her brows in a suggestive manner, causing Kagome to blush. 

“N-no!” She tries to tell her truthfully, quickly taking a sip of her drink to avoid her purple gaze on her. “I was just wondering if you two were related? You both have silver hair! Also, you do know that he’s a demon right?” 

Shiroi stared at her for a few moments before sighing and shook her head, wondering why everyone would think that. Just because they have similar hair color, doesn’t mean that are related. “No, sadly we’re not related.” She frowned suddenly when she remembers the demon comment that she had made earlier and crossed her arms firmly against her chest, quirking an eyebrow at her. “Does that whole demon thing bother you?”

Kagome shook her head quickly and chewed nervously at her lower lip. “It doesn’t really! I’m from a small town and only once or twice that I remember ever seeing them! Tokyo’s very diverse; so I knew that there’ll definitely be a whole lot more of them!”

Shiroi beamed at her honest answer about demons. She was super pleased to know that she doesn’t mind them and wishes there’s a lot of people like that. She truly wants to know if she had ever heard of half demons because she’s one of them but it’s super rare of her to go around and telling people of her true identity because of fear. 

She hummed deeply in thought, staring at one of her favorite customers of the evening so far as she watch her taking a small sip of her pink drink. She truly hopes that it wouldn’t be the last time that Kagome would visit Club Tessaiga because she would love it if Kagome had returned. 

Kagome didn’t mind that Shiroi was watching her taking a sip of her drink, she actually liked her company and she wants to definitely come back to Club Tessaiga. 

She sighed heavily when she had checked the time for the millionth time on her phone, frowning when she saw that it had read 11:45PM.

This was highly getting annoying to her. 

Kagome narrowed her brows in frustration and huffed in annoyance when she clicked through her email. She tapped the button on her screen so a blank page would pop up that would allow her to send a new email and started to type furiously, demanding to know what the hell was taking him so freaking long. 

“Whatcha doing?” Kagome heard Shiroi asking, barely paying attention to her when she heard her lean over the bar, trying to see what she was typing on her phone.

Kagome angrily pressed the send button on the screen before placing it back down facing up on the bar and huffed in frustration. 

“I was supposed to meet up with that person from Craigslist remember? He hasn’t shown up yet.” She told her with a roll of her chocolate eyes. “Oh! You were going to help me before your boss had came over!”

“Oh, right!” Shiroi remembers when she had thought about their conversation from earlier that evening. “What’s his name?”

“Inuyasha.”

Inuyasha,   
Is this come kind of joke? I’ve been waiting for nearly an hour! You said be here on time and I was! Where the hell are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you guys think of it so far! I’m dying to know! Please also leave criticism as well !:)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! You made it to the of the 1st chapter! What did you think?! Please let me know! Also, criticism are definitely welcomed!:)


End file.
